Yukiji Katsura
Summary Yukiji Katsura is a history teacher at Hakuo Academy and the elder sister of Hinagiku Katsura. In 1995, she and Hinagiku were abandoned by their biological parents and left with an 80 million Yen debt with the yakuza. Yukiji managed to pay this debt off via dubious means and the two girls later went on to be adopted by Yukiji’s elementary school teacher Mr. Katsura and his wife. Addicted to alcohol and gambling and constantly pulling dangerous pranks on many of her students, she seems a perfect example of irresponsibility and many wonder why the prestigious Hakuo Academy keeps her around as a teacher. However, she does seem capable when need be and has shown genuine concern for her students and sister on a few occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-C Name: Yukiji Katsura Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Female Age: 29 years as of the Finale arc Classification: Human, History Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, skilled with swords, Electricity Manipulation (possessed only), Air Manipulation (possessed only), is aware of and can break the fourth wall Attack Potency: Wall level (Although ultimately incapable of beating them, she is nonetheless capable of contending with Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate Ayasaki and Hinagiku Katsura. At least as strong as or even stronger than Tama) | Small Building level (Much stronger than before likely due to some of her hidden potential being unlocked. Has contended with Post Tiger’s Den Hayate on two occasions. Should be capable of harming characters with durability in the same league as her own) | Building level (Higanman noted that she possesses “frightening potential” and that he was using the full extent. Her strength shocked Ikusa Ayasaki. She became even more powerful when she grabbed a King’s Jewel and Ikusa was completely powerless against her) Speed: Superhuman movement and combat speeds with Subsonic+ reactions (Superior to Tama. Comparable to Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate and Hinagiku. During a brief flashback to her past, was shown reacting to medium range small arms fire) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Sonia Shaflnarz) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds with Supersonic reactions (Comparable or superior to Ikusa Ayasaki) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Regularly fought with Pre Tiger’s Den Hinagiku. Uninjured by a fall off a cliff. At least as durable as or more so than Tama) | Small Building level (Post Tiger’s Den Hayate considers her to be “needlessly” strong and is not confident of putting her down quickly though he is ultimately superior and, on one occasion, resorted to putting her down in one go with his mortal blow) | Building level (Blocked a kick from a fully serious Ikusa Ayasaki with just one hand) Stamina: Superhuman. She possesses stamina and endurance worthy of first class butlers. Was not shedding a drop of sweat even after running a several kilometre marathon at full inhuman speed and despite falling off and climbing back up a high cliff on the way. Her stamina and endurance are at least comparable to that of Hayate and Hinagiku. Range: Melee range, extended melee range with swords. Standard Equipment: Usually none. Will wield swords if given the chance. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Can be tricked rather easily and bribed into doing all sorts of nonsense (including being possessed). Key: Pre Tiger’s Den arc | Post Tiger’s Den arc | Possessed by Higanman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Teachers Category:Alcoholics Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8